Chapter 19 A sword full of blood
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Sailor Jupiter's clone receives Jupiter sword and brings Neo to his knees.


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ****19**

**ΕΝΑ ΞΙΦΟΣ ΒΑΜΜΕΝΟ ΜΕ ΑΙΜΑ**

Η πρώτη μάχη είχε τελειώσει αλλά ο Neo καθόταν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα, δεν μπορούσε να διανοηθεί με τίποτα πως η Makoto στράφηκε και πάλι εναντίον του. Και το χειρότερο είναι πως αποκαλύφθηκε ένα είδος κρυφής ζήλιας που τροφοδοτεί το μίσος της.

-Δεν το χωράει ο νους μου!

-Neo, ηρέμησε λίγο να δούμε τι θα κάνουμε...προσπάθησε να τον καθησυχάσει η Usagi.

-Πώς μπορώ να ηρεμήσω...;! Ακούσατε με τα αυτιά σας τα λόγια της. Πως Θεωρεί τον εαυτό της σαν σκιά μου, πως την εκμεταλλεύομαι, πως δεν είμαστε ίσοι σε τελική ανάλυση.

-Ξέρεις πολύ καλά πως κάτι τέτοιο δεν ισχύει, είμαστε όλες μαζί σου, αν σκεφτούμε λίγο πιο ψύχραιμα, θα βρούμε μια λύση πίστεψέ με...Του είπε βάζοντας το χέρι της στον ώμο του.

-Σας ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε εκείνος.

-Εγώ πιστεύω κάτι για όλα αυτά...

-Και τι είναι αυτό;

-Πιστεύω πως μέσα της υπήρχε μια βαθειά ζήλια που αυτή τη στιγμή βγήκε στην επιφάνεια και εκτονώθηκε πάνω σου, επειδή η δύναμή σου είναι υπέρμετρη, πιθανόν να θεωρεί πως είναι η σκιά σου, πως εσύ παίρνεις όλη τη δόξα κι αυτή βρίσκεται πάντα στο περιθώριο. Όλα αυτά τα συναισθήματα, έφεραν στο προσκήνιο αυτήν την έκρηξη ζήλιας με τα αποτελέσματα που όλοι είδαμε...

Ο Neo δεν απάντησε και βγήκε στο μπαλκόνι του σπιτιού του σε άθλια ψυχολογική κατάσταση, οι άλλες πήγαν να τον ακολουθήσουν αλλά η Usagi δεν τις άφησε να προχωρήσουν, όσο για τον Neo, σκεφτόταν συνέχεια...

«Όχι...Πώς μπορεί να μου είπε τέτοια λόγια...; Πώς είναι δυνατόν να με ζήλευε...; Αδυνατώ να το πιστέψω... Δεν μπορούσα να φανταστώ ότι ένιωθες έτσι...Αλλά ότι και να μου κάνεις δεν πρόκειται να σε μισήσω...Γιατί Mako... Γιατί...;»

Σε κάποια στιγμή η Usagi πήγε προς το μέρος του και του είπε:

-Μη φοβάσαι φίλε...Εγώ είμαι μαζί σου, όπως όλες μας άλλωστε...

Εκείνος κούνησε το κεφάλι.

Την ίδια στιγμή, ο κλώνος της Sailor Jupiter βρισκόταν στην παραλία στο ψηλότερο σημείο και σκεφτόταν πώς θα τελείωνε τη δουλειά ενώ παράλληλα σκεφτόταν:

-Neo, τα ψέματα τελειώνουν εδώ, η ιστορία σου θα τελειώσει σύντομα...Θα πάρω την εκδίκησή μπυ...!

Όλα αυτά τα έβλεπε ο Νεφλίτης από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών και αποφάσισε να κατέβει στη Γη για να της δώσει νέες κατευθύνσεις:

-Μέχρι τώρα καλά τα πήγες αλλά τώρα θα χρειαστείς επιπλέον βοήθεια.

-Δε νομίζω! Δε χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά σου! Μπορεί να με δημιούργησες εσύ αλλά αυτό δε σημαίνει πως θα εξαρτώμαι από εσένα!

-Τότε ας δοκιμάσουμε τη θεωρία σου! Της έπε και κατέβηκε μπροστά της για να της επιτεθεί, εκείνη απέφευγε επιδέξια τα χτυπήματα και σε κάποια φάση τον ακινητοποίησε πιάνοντάς του και τα δύο χέρια.

-Εντάξει αρκετά! Τώρα πείστηκα πως θα χρειαστείς αυτό που θα σου δώσω...

-Και τι μπορείς να μου δώσεις εσύ δηλαδή;

-Κάτι που προέρχεται από τον δικό σου πλανήτη και με δύναμη ισάξια με αυτήν του Neo, αλλά ας μην κρατώ την αγωνία, της είπε και τη μετέφερε σε μια άλλη διάσταση και το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε, ήταν μια δίφυλλη πόρτα μπροστά της.

-Πίσω από αυτές τις πόρτες, θα βρεις το εργαλείο για να πραγματοποιήσεις την τρομερή σου εκδίκηση. Άνοιξέ τις...αν έχεις το κουράγιο.

Εκείνη άνοιξε τότε αμέσως τις πόρτες αλλά οι φλόγες που ξεπετάχτηκαν, την ανάγκασαν να κάνει πίσω.

-Αυτό το ξίφος φτιάχτηκε για σένα...Προέρχεται από τον Δία και θα σου προσφέρει δύναμη μεγαλύτερη απ' όσο θα μπορούσες ποτέ να ονειρευτείς...

Τότε πήδηξε μέσα στις φλόγες χωρίς να σκεφτεί τίποτα και θαμπωμένη από την πράσινη λάμψη που ακτινοβολούσε το όπλο αυτό

Όμως δεν μπόρεσε να μείνει για πολύ καθώς ο ιππότης που το κρατούσε, άνοιξε την περικεφαλαία και άρχισε να εξαπολύει συνεχείς βολές που βρήκαν όλες στόχο και την πέταξαν πίσω από τις φλόγες, κάτι που την εξαγρίωσε ακόμα πιο πολύ:

-Έφτασα πολύ μακριά για να τα παρατήσω τώρα...! Δεν έχω μάθει να τα παρατάω! Θα χαράξω τη δική μου πορεία ότι και να γίνει! Είπε και ξαναήρθαν στο μυαλό της οι άσχημες στιγμές που την εξόργισαν ακόμα περισσότερο.

-ΑΝΑΘΕΜΑ ΣΕ! NEO! Θα πάρω την εκδίκησή μου! Τίποτα δε θα σταθεί στο δρόμο μου! Φώναξε τότε και αφού πήρε μια ανάσα, μπήκε ξανά μέσα και όλα έδειχναν πως δεν θα έβγαινε αν δεν έπαιρνε το Ξίφος του Δια μιας και οι πόρτες έκλεισαν πίσω της...

Όντας αποφασισμένη λοιπόν για τα πάντα, όρμησε εναντίον του ιππότη αλλά στον πρώτο γύρο, δε βγήκε νικήτρια, πιο εξαγριωμένη από κάθε άλλη φορά, επιχείρησε μια δεύτερη προσπάθεια πηδώντας από πάνω του και παίρνοντάς του το σπαθί. Ανεβασμένη από την επιτυχία της, όρμησε με καινούριο θάρρος επιτέθηκε ξανά στον ιππότη και με τρεις γρήγορες κινήσεις, τον έκανε παλιοσίδερα.

-Τα κατάφερα...Είπε τότε στον εαυτό της ενώ οι φλόγες έσβηναν γύρω της, έπειτα το σήκωσε ψηλά και είπε όσο αυτό ακτινοβολούσε:

-ΑΥΤΟ ΗΤΑΝ! ΤΟ ΞΙΦΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΔΙΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΔΙΚΟ ΜΟΥ! ΕΠΙΤΕΛΟΥΣ Ο ΔΡΟΜΟΣ ΑΝΟΙΞΕ ΓΙΑ ΜΕΝΑ! ΜΕ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΔΙΑ ΘΑ ΕΠΙΚΡΑΤΗΣΩ! ΘΑ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΩ ΤΟΝ NEO ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΠΑΡΩ ΤΗΝ ΕΚΔΙΚΗΣΗ ΜΟΥ!

Όσο η ψεύτικη Makoto λάμβανε τη νέα της δύναμη, ο Neo προσπαθούσε να συνέλθει από το αρχικό σοκ αλλά ένα σημείωμα που του ήρθε στο σπίτι του, τον ανησύχησε ακόμα πιο πολύ:

Όταν ανέβαινε στη μηχανή του, τον πέτυχαν τα κορίτσια και η Amy τον ρώτησε:

-Που πηγαίνεις;

-Πρέπει να φύγω...απάντησε εκείνος ξερά και αφού έβαλε μπροστά τη μηχανή, έγινε καπνός.

-Κάτι δε μου πάει καλά. Ας τον ακολουθήσουμε, πρότεινε η Reye. Όλες συμφώνησαν και το πήραν από πίσω...

Ο Neo ακολουθούσε την πορεία του και ο κλώνος τον περίμενε στο ψηλότερο σημείο της παραλίας κρατώντας το Ξίφος του Δία στο δεξί της χέρι και κοιτάζοντας το άπειρο, μετά όμως από λίγα λεπτά είδε τον Neo με εμφανίζεται.

-Μείνε εκεί που είσαι Neo...!

-Mako...

-Ήταν το μεγαλύτερο λάθος που έκανες ποτέ! Και τώρα θα πληρώσεις γι αυτό! Ήρθε το τέλος σου! Του είπε και κατέβηκε για να του επιτεθεί.

Τον σφυροκοπούσε αλύπητα με το σπαθί αλλά εκείνος ξέφευγε τα χτυπήματα χωρίς πάντως να καταλαβαίνει τι γινόταν:

-Σταμάτα επιτέλους Mako! Της είπε πέφτοντας κάτω. Απαιτώ να μου εξηγήσεις τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά!

-Πάψε! Τον έκοψε εκείνη και συνέχισε να του επιτίθεται, αλλά σε κάποια φάση της έπιασε τα χέρια ο Neo και την ακινητοποίησε προσωρινά. Τότε εκείνη του είπε:

-Όλα τελείωσαν Neo! Η εποχή που ζούσα στη σκιά σου τελείωσε! Θα πάρω εκδίκηση για τα χαμένα χρόνια!

-Τα χαμένα χρόνια...;

-Ακριβώς! Ζούσα στη σκιά σου τόσα χρόνια! Εξαιτίας σου έχασα τα πάντα! Το μόνο που ζητώ τώρα, είναι εκδίκηση!

-Αδύνατον, Δεν στέκει αυτό που λες. Ποτέ δεν ήσουν στη σκιά μου. Είμαστε ένα.

Τότε εκείνη τον ανέβασε πιο πάνω και μετά τον κλώτσησε δύο φορές με τα γόνατα και τον πέταξε από την άλλη πλευρά. Όμως το μένος της παρέμενε και του επιτέθηκε ξανά με το ξίφος.

-Mako περίμενε! Προσπάθησε να πει ο Neo καθώς πήγαινε να σηκωθεί αλλά δεν έγινε τίποτα, τελικά του επιτέθηκε και κάρφωσε το ξίφος στον αριστερό του ώμο τραυματίζοντάς τον και κάνοντας τον να πέσει κάτω για τα καλά σφαδάζοντας από τον πόνο.

-NEO! Φώναξαν τότε τα κορίτσια που τον είχαν ακολουθήσει. Και το ένστικτό τους δεν τις ξεγέλασε.

-Είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε η Minako.

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε καθώς μόρφαζε από τους πόνους.

-ΚΑΘΑΡΜΑ! Είπε τότε εξοργισμένη η Usagi. ΑΛΛΑΞΤΕ! Έδωσε τότε την εντολή και έγινε αμέσως. Μόλις μεταμορφώθηκαν, της επιτέθηκαν όλες μαζί αλλά κι εκείνη μεταμορφώθηκε κι έτσι οι επιθέσεις δεν την άγγιξαν. Τότε εκείνες της επιτέθηκαν όλες μαζί χωρίς δισταγμό.

Ο κλώνος όμως δεν πτοήθηκε καθόλου και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση σαρώνοντας και τις τέσσερις με τον Neo να παρακολουθεί απλά χωρίς να μπορεί να βοηθήσει καθώς ο πόνος στον ώμο του τον καθιστούσε ανίκανο να κινηθεί. Όμως ήταν εμφανές πως δεν μπορούσαν να της αντισταθούν καθώς χρησιμοποίησε το νέο της όπλο.

Το όλο σκηνικό το παρακολουθούσε και ο Νεφλίτης και έτριβε τα χέρια του από ικανοποίηση.

-Όλα πάνε σύμφωνα με το σχέδιό μου, σύντομα ο Neo θα είναι παρελθόν.

Όταν τελείωσε με τις Sailor, ασχολήθηκε και πάλι με τον Neo και τον έριξε από την πλαγιά για να καταλήξει κάτω εξαντλημένος και με την ψεύτικη Jupiter να τον ακολουθεί.

-Τώρα Neo δεν μπορείς να κρυφτείς πουθενά! Το τέλος σου έφτασε και δεν μπορεί να σε σώσει τίποτα από την οργή μου!

-Mako...Άκουσέ με...Κάνεις λάθος...Ποτέ δεν ήσουν στη σκιά μου, ήσουν πάντα δίπλα μου και ότι είμαι το οφείλω και σε σένα...

-ΣΚΑΣΕ! Του φώναξε εκείνη και τον κλώτσησε. Δεν πιστεύω λέξη απ' όσα μου λες! Ποτέ δεν ήμασταν ίσοι! Πάντα εσύ έπαιρνες όλη τη δόξα κι εγώ έμενα στο περιθώριο! Ποτέ δε με σκέφτηκες! Έχασα τα καλύτερά μου χρόνια μαζί σου! Τι σε κάνει να νομίζεις ότι θα σταματήσω τώρα;! Δε θα ηρεμήσω μέχρι να σε κάνω να πληρώσεις! Του είπε και του πάτησε το στήθος. Αυτός βρισκόταν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση και οι επιλογές του ήταν περιορισμένες.

-Τώρα θα πεθάνεις Neo! Του φώναξε και σήκωσε το ξίφος να τον αποτελειώσει αλλά ευτυχώς δεν πρόλαβε μιας και μια ριπή την χτύπησε από πίσω στην πλάτη και την πέταξε πάνω από τον Neo. Όταν γύρισε και είδε τι ήταν αυτό, τα έχασε:

-Megazord...;

-Άκουσέ με Neo, αρχηγέ των Power Rangers...Του είπε και του πέταξε μπροστά του το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου.

Όσο για την Sailor Jupiter, έμεινε να κοιτά έκπληκτη και το Megazord συνέχισε:

-Πρέπει να σταματήσεις να αποφεύγεις τη θέση σου και να πολεμήσεις, διαφορετικά όλα θα χαθούν...Το σπαθί που κρατά την οδηγεί σε παράλογες πράξεις...

-Όχι! Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω! Κανείς δε θα με αναγκάσει! Ούτε κι εσύ! Του απάντησε ο Neo.

-Μην αντιμιλάς! Του είπε τότε το Megazord και του έριξε τη ίδια ριπή γύρω του κάνοντάς τον να πέσει ξανά. Την κατάσταση πήγε να εκμεταλλευτεί και η ψεύτικη Sailor Jupiter, αλλά η φωνή του Megazord την απέτρεψε:

-Makoto! Κι εσύ ξέρεις βαθειά μέσα στην καρδιά σου πως δεν τα πιστεύεις όλα αυτά που λες. Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου και δες την αλήθεια. Αν σκοτώσεις τον Neo, δεν πρόκειται να αλλάξει τίποτε...

-Σταμάτα! Τον έκοψε τότε και δοκίμασε να χτυπήσει και το Megazord αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα καθώς η βολή της, επέστρεψε σε αυτήν μιας και αποκρούστηκε. Και την τίναξε αρκετά μέτρα πίσω..

-Ανάθεμα...! Είπε τότε κι εξαφανίστηκε αμέσως.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά έφτασαν και οι άλλες κοντά του και η Usagi, του είπε:

-Neo, αυτό που θα σου πω είναι σκληρό αλλά δυστυχώς είναι η αλήθεια. Αυτή τη φορά πρέπει να πολεμήσεις, το να τρέχεις να ξεφύγεις δεν είναι λύση πια...

-Να πολεμήσω είπες;! Πώς μπορώ να το κάνω; Αυτό να το θυμάσαι καλά, θα την επαναφέρω με τον δικό κου τρόπο ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να δώσω τη ζωή μου στο τέλος!

Εκείνη έδειξε να καταλαβαίνει και σιγά σιγά τον πήγαν στο σπίτι του καθώς με το ζόρι στεκόταν όρθιος...

Όμως τι θα γινόταν τώρα...; Ο έλεγχος φαίνεται να χάνεται. Ποιο εμπόδιο θα μπορούσε να τη σταματήσει...;

70


End file.
